Not-So-Helping Hand
by Sinful Psycho
Summary: A new student was sent to their class for the same reason some of them had: bad behavior. Apparently, someone as barbaric as her shouldn't be amongst the chosen students of the prestigious school. But the thing is, she was sent with orders not to help in the assassination.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A new student was sent to their class for the same reason some of them had: bad behavior. Apparently, someone as barbaric as her shouldn't be amongst the chosen students of the prestigious school. But the thing is, she was sent with orders not to help in the assassination.

* * *

"Now why would you walk in an area like this, where abduction is a piece of cake?"

"All you boys have to do, is leave the women here and go home."

"This place is really well hidden. Oi, grab the women."

* * *

Kanzaki and Kayano winced as they were thrown to the ground of the abandoned place, unable to soften their landing as each had their wrists bound together. Kayano was slightly annoyed that they didn't even bother to deposit them on what felt like a sofa that they were leaning against, but didn't bother to voice it out as she wasn't in the position to complain against their kidnappers. She noticed a pair of legs between her and her classmate, glancing up to take note of what seemed to be another kidnapped student with unusual pink hair.

She slightly elbowed Kanzaki, motioning towards the other captive student. Both turned to look as the student seemed to be asleep, motionless aside from the continuous rising and falling of her chest. They took in her form, torso straight and head slightly lolled to the side and knees together, wrists that were tucked behind her probably bound together just like them. She had her eyes closed.

She was probably a student from the area, seeing as her uniform wasn't familiar.

They turned to their abductors as they laughed in a taunting manner. "If we're gonna play, then it's best to have a big audience, so we're calling some buddies over." One of the high school students said, pulling out a phone. "We're setting up a commemoration photo all proper-like, too. Let's have a real good time messing shit up." One that appeared to be their leader said as he faced them, smiling wickedly before walking away.

After a moment of silence as their current situation dawned on them, Kayano decided to break the silence in an attempt to calm herself as well as Kanzaki. "You know… That picture before was a bit surprising. So the diligent and serious Kanzaki-san had a phase like that too, huh."

* * *

Sakura was inwardly beating herself up.

Her wrists were bound together so sloppily, she could've easily freed herself. But just as she was about to, her captors decided to come back—with two other junior-high students much like herself.

Which brings us back to the matter at hand.

She pretended to be asleep as she surveyed the two students by her feet, peeking through her eye lashes. The whole point of her allowing herself to get kidnapped was to find out if there were others kidnapped before her so she could free them, not get kidnapped first then finding out they were just about to kidnap more. If that were the case, she should've beaten up the high school students before they even thought of abducting more. But, she rationalized, it wasn't like she could've asked them just before they took her if they had other captives. And she didn't even have the charm girls were known for to use in those sorts of stuff.

But she couldn't find the right timing to escalate her plan, the part where she saves the two girls.

Sighing, she decided to wait. Her fellow abductees seemed sure of back-up coming for them, so maybe she could initiate her saving-the-day plan then.

* * *

As Kanzaki and Kayano began to calm themselves with the thought of their group searching for them and with the small chat about the former's gaming life, the leader of the high school students came up to them. He told them about their previous actions, and how they call themselves missionaries of ruination. Sakura wanted to get this over with and kick the living daylights out of them.

Kayano couldn't help herself. "Awful." She muttered.

She was immediately grabbed by the neck, slowly choking her as she was raised in the air, causing Kanzaki to let out a small gasp of alarm. "What's with looking down on us as if you're so elite, huh?! We're gonna drag you right down to our level." The male threatened, strengthening his hold as the female in his grasp gasped for air, before harshly throwing her on the sofa beside the 'asleep' pinkette, causing Sakura to slightly move away. The pinkette was barely holding herself back as she watched through the corner of her eyes, eyelids barely lifted to preserve her act. She heard more than saw, but nonetheless wanted to punch the man who dared lay a hand on the student she was going to help.

Hearing a creek, the high school student turned towards the door that opened. "Ooh, there they are." He smirked. "Our photographers have arri-" Instead of the expected photographers, a beat-up male was shown.

A new voice began to talk from the entrance behind the unconscious student that was now on the ground. "School trip guidebook, page 1243: What to do when a member of your group has been abducted."

Sakura let out a silent amused huff. Now that's a handy guide book.

"You're here!" The green-haired junior-high student exclaimed. Both her and the other girl she was with sitting upright in relief at seeing the new kids.

She listened as the questionably male continued reading what was written in the book, watched with interest as he, along with a very familiar redhead and other students that were probably the group the two abducted females were with before getting taken, walked towards them. She decided to close her eyes, smirking slightly as she waited for what was going to come next.

"What the hell kinda guidebook is that?!" Most of the high-school thugs yelled in disbelief, looking flabbergasted.

What the hell, indeed. Sakura snickered, drawing the attention of the two females close to her.

Kayano and Kanzaki exchanged glances to make sure they heard the same thing. Seeing as the other had the same surprised look, they turned to the pinkette who still pretended to be asleep.

"So? What's your next move, my friends? I mean, you've done so much already! I'll be happy to take you on a guided tour—" Raising his head, Karma paused as he finally took a look at their abducted classmates, noticing the pink-haired female beside Kayano. "…straight to the hospital.." The last part of his threat lacking its edge as his eyes widened, finally taking in just who the pink-haired stranger was.

Damn it, Sakura inwardly cursed. She didn't think of the possibility of encountering someone who knew her, especially Karma Akabane of all people.

He didn't know her, per se, but Sakura and Karma had a one-time thing in the past. That 'one-time thing' being Karma seeing Sakura beat-up some thugs in an alleyway when he was in the middle of his seasonal-quests of scouting for delinquents. He followed her that day, introducing himself and trying to make her tell her name, to which it escalated to him trying to abduct her since she was ignoring him, resulting in him receiving a bloody nose and him being just a tad bit smitten after the encounter.

Oh, and they were previously classmates. Last time she heard, he was sent to the 'garbage class' after defending her from a top student.

"How'd you manage to abduct her?!" He couldn't help but ask, disbelief laced in his voice as he pointed towards the captive pinkette, momentarily forgetting his groupmates. Last time he attempted, he wasn't even able to grab her wrist, ending up on his back for his efforts and mind blank with _what the hell just happened_ in mind and realizing moments later that he was knocked down by a tiny girl- _who he previously saved from a bully_ -with _pink-hair_.

He saw her, once, maybe twice, before the alley-incident. She was being bullied by a top student for having higher grades. She was also the reason he got roped into joining the assassination class. She left after the incident, no one knowing where she went.

But now she's there, asleep and captured. Unlike the fiery pinkette that was shown during their meeting. His pride stung a bit, seeing the person he saved—who knocked him down a few days later—bound and helpless. After besting him, she shouldn't even be possible to kidnap. She made him look pathetic now, even though no one else knew what happened between them.

The leader turned towards the person in question, "Her? It was pretty easy. Just went up and told her to come with us. She was willing enough to follow."

Sakura mentally shrugged as she was still listening to the conversation. It was all part of the plan, after all.

Nagisa and the others sweat-dropped, looking between the sleeping pink-haired girl and Karma who looked to be in a state of incredulousness. Just as the redhead was about to speak up, a voice from behind them cut-in. The boss of the abductors looking unafraid as he smirked. "Hmph! You junior-high brats sure think you're tough. Here come the buddies I called." As they turned to the 'buddies' mentioned, the high-schooler continued, "They're badasses the likes of which you do-gooder brats have never.." He trailed off, seeing his back-up knocked-out with what looked like tentacles around their necks.

The group of junior-high students, with the exception of Sakura and the still-stupefied Karma, sighed in relief as they saw just who came in.

The previously gutsy leader was dumbfounded.

"Korosensei!" As the others turned, Karma remained in his stock-still form, just barely turning his head to glance at his sensei.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a detailed investigation of my own to take care of."

* * *

Sakura still maintained her act, despite wanting to open her eyes wide to take in the action in front of her that was just _so fascinating_.

An octopus, or their teacher—as he was called 'Korosensei'—was fighting off the high-schoolers with his tentacles with incredible speed. Each thug falling before they even realized what hit them.

Sakura was almost trembling with excitement, wanting in on the fight, but held herself back and waited for the right moment to strike.

Honestly, she pitied her abductors. Clearly, they were constantly looked down upon by those they deemed above them, which made them who they were today. The blame doesn't entirely fall on their shoulders, but it was their own fault for pursuing the path they were currently on. And it was their mistake for kidnapping the wrong kids.

She stifled a laugh as the kids brought down their ridiculously thick guidebooks on the high-schoolers heads. She was still impressed by how the guidebook tackled every possible problem they could encounter, seemingly having the solutions to their problems, with guides in confronting each possibility.

The boss was barely conscious as he fell, looking on the verge of giving up. But Sakura knew better. This was her time to act, and she already freed herself long before the back-up arrived.

Just as he moved to take the closest girl to use as a weapon against the octopus, Sakura gripped the edge of the couch as she quickly slid down to kick the male on the face before he could reach for his target's ankle, leaving him unconscious. Jumping up swiftly, she rolled her wrists before grabbing both females by their bound wrists and tugging them free from their restraints. The two students let out a gasp of surprise before slowly looking down on their wrists and, noticing the lack of rope, turned to the pinkette to thank her—only to find her gone.

"Fast!" Sugino exclaimed, barely seeing the pink-haired girl move before disappearing.

They turned to Karma who let out a grunt of annoyance, eyebrow twitching.

"Do you know her, Karma-kun?" Nagisa asked the question plaguing everyone's mind.

Karma shrugged, "Kinda."

They turned to their sensei—only to find him in his liquified state at a corner of the roof with a blank face. "Sensei?" Kayano called out, confused. What was their teacher so scared about?

Sheepish as he regained his form, Korosensei waved a tentacle to ease their worries. "Better not see her again anytime soon."

His students were puzzled, thinking back to the pinkette. What made her a threat, so much that their teacher practically warned them not to seek her out? Kayano and Kanzaki rubbed their wrists, unsure of what to feel. She freed them, after all. And putting two and two together, they realized that she was only pretending to be asleep to be able to strike at the right moment. She held herself back for the sake of the element of surprise.

They all glanced back to the spot where the pinkette had been standing before disappearing without a trace, unsure of what to make of her presence in the overall scheme of things.

* * *

Sakura was repeatedly hitting her forehead on the wall just outside the place she was previously held captive.

Of course, _of course_ she just had to run into _those kids_ and _that sensei_.

They weren't part of her plan, and she didn't even realize who those other students were before the redhead showed up with their other groupmates and the realization only dawning on her when everything was done and- _she_ _fucked up_.

Before getting cornered and ordered to follow the high-schoolers, she was actually in the middle of a mission to scout the very kids and teacher she encountered on her side-quest and those she was told not to get in direct contact with. And, well, she just saved two of the student-assassins and came in contact with three more and to add more icing on the cake, even came in contact with the teacher they were tasked to assassinate. The very people she was told to _just watch_.

Yes, she knew very well of the task given to the students of Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, and just who this 'Korosensei' is.

Sighing for the nth time, she took out her phone to report to her shishou, preparing herself for the earful that was going to follow.

* * *

"Isn't there any way to deal with him?"

"Rest assured, several of our allied countries have pooled their technologies and are conducting research."

"As for the application of their findings, they reached an agreement with Japan's ministry of defense some time ago."

"Two special assassins will be sent to that classroom. They possess abilities which surpass the limits of human intellect through the power of science."

"When you return to the classroom, you'll certainly be surprised, Mr. Karasuma. One of them still needs time to adjust, but, the other already completed their preparations during your trip."

"Oh, and another student will be joining you." The higher-ups of every country tensed, including those inside the meeting room. Karasuma turned to the monitor that held a shadow. None of them, not even those from the other countries or even their own, knew who was behind that monitor. Whoever was on the other side just popped up one moment during one of their meetings around the same time the moon-destroying octopus showed up, and provided information about said threat. It was too much of a coincidence. Despite being threatened and removed numerous times, they still managed to come right back without even a hint of who they were. But they were invaluable, and thus, were kept.

That didn't mean they weren't surprised at what the voice said. "Another assassin?"

There was a slight laugh from the edited voice. "No, nothing like that. Just a new student with behavior problems."


	2. Chapter 2

It was back to reality for the students, with the school trip ending and being back to class.

"Did you guys see that group email from Karasuma-sensei?" Isogai asked as he caught up to Sugino and Nagisa who were walking to their classroom.

Both replied with an affirmative, Sugino asking, "Yeah, it was about a transfer student, right?"

Showing his phone, Isogai nodded. "Hmm. Sounds like another pro killer to me."

"So now they're bringing in student assassins." Nagisa said, rereading the text.

"If they're a transfer student, maybe they'll be our age, not like Bitch-sensei."

Just as he said that, different ringtones rang up from each of their respective phones. And since Isogai had his phone out, they saw that it was another group message from their P.E. teacher.

The message read: "There will be another transferee, so there will be two who will be joining us today. There is no information regarding the other student, so it is unclear if he or she is an assassin like the other one. Stay alert."

After reading, they all looked at each other in confusion. It was unusual not to have any information regarding a person, especially in Karasuma's line of work. And as they glanced around, similar comments were spoken from the arriving students around them, each having their phones out.

Silently, as they continued walking, Nagisa and Sugino exchanged looks.

Maybe the similarly unusual pinkette they encountered on their trip had something to do with it.

* * *

There was an out of place large box-like machine in their classroom.

"Good Morning. I will be joining your class today. My designation is Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery. It's a pleasure to meet you." Lifeless red orbs stared at them unblinkingly as the female in the machine came to life and introduced herself to the students present before the screen of the contraption closed.

Them were dumbfounded. They didn't see that one coming.

And if this new transferee was like this, who knows what the other one would be. Hopefully not another robot.

* * *

Sakura was late.

"Do I really have to go?" She whined as she buttoned up her uniform, frowning as she looked down on what she was wearing. She hasn't worn a school uniform in a while.

She was in front of a body-sized mirror, talking to herself as she begrudgingly fixed herself up. She woke up early, but spent the time wallowing in her apartment before preparing for the new school she had to go to. It wasn't exactly a new school, seeing as she attended Kunugigaoka Junior High School before, but she wasn't exactly excited at the prospect of going back.

 _I'm way ahead of that stupid school,_ she thought as she rolled her eyes, _why do I have to go back to those stupid brats and that dumb principal with that stupid arrogant son?_

Oh yeah, she sulked, because she failed her mission. Now, instead of watching them from afar, she had to watch them directly. Meaning, she had to go back to the prestigious school with stuck-up kids, cause a fight, and get sent to the 'losers' classroom' a.k.a, the classroom where a certain moon-destroying octopus taught students who were training to be assassins.

Joy.

Her phone rang, the caller ID being "Shishou". Picking her phone up and ceasing her grumblings, she answered the device. "Sorry, shishou, I'll be going now—"

"Don't go today." Tsunade said from the other side of the call. And judging by her voice, she was barely sober. "The machine kid caused quite the scare, firing her guns and all that shit. We still need to make sure the lotion works. Come to the lab." Then she ended that call.

Sakura glanced down, before sighing. Back to work for now.

* * *

The other new student didn't arrive.

They students of 3-E spent the entire day putting up with the continuous attacks their new virtual classmate kept barraging their teacher with. The anticipated arrival of their other classmate left them with a mixed sense of disappointment and relief when they were informed that he or she wouldn't be arriving that day. Disappointment, since they wanted to know if the new student was as human as them, or if he or she was a professional assassin or machine-like as the other one. And relief, since, if the answer would be any of the last two, then at least the assassination attempts to their teacher was lessened to some degree, given how hardcore the virtual female was in her attacks.

They kind of hoped he or she was human and normal, just like them.

The next few days, there was still no sign of their new classmate. But on the bright side, Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery or "Ritsu", as they named her, became as normal as she can be.

Karasuma was tense during those days the new student was absent, anxious about who it would be. The lack of information on the person came as a shock to him. It wasn't possible. The only times information wasn't available on a certain matter was because it was a state secret. The unknown person on the screen during the meetings was also a mystery, and the way the person spoke about the student they were sending was cryptic, in a way. Sending a kid to the class because of "behavior problems"? Unusual.

* * *

"I heard Ibiki's brother visited yesterday, got roped in a mock-assassination with blondie. Maybe you should go see them. Give them a good scare."

"Do I have to?"

"Scram, brat. It's about time you start your mission."

* * *

Irina was too late to warn her old teacher, only managing to watch in apprehension as someone jumped down from the trees, landing silently behind the retired-assassin.

Lovro was confused at his suddenly still apprentice, and only the sixth sense he had for danger and the shouts of alarm from the students who were watching them from the window made him turn around to face a smiling pink-haired female.

"Haruno." His eyes narrowed, backing away slowly as his defense heightened.

He knew the kid from the stories his brother would occasionally tell him. And if he learned anything from those stories, it was that the girl wasn't one to be messed with. She was dangerous, and his instincts screamed at him to get away from her.

Sakura suppressed a smirk when she saw the minute movements, smiling innocently at him, her eyes assessing.

Lovro, a retired Hitman Dealer, and the brother of Ibiki, the head of the interrogation unit of the government. Ibiki did tell her that his brother was confident with his skills as an assassin, but that he was too much over his head that he didn't even notice how the years of experience that he used to have was slowly fading as his years of a retired-assassin has weakened his abilities. But nonetheless, he was a talented hitman in the past, and Sakura respected him for it, despite being able to easily creep up on him now.

"Lovro-san." She greeted the cautious man, bowing slightly. She watched as he slowly relaxed, turning back to his apprentice. Taking note of the baffled female, Sakura smirked slightly. "What was it they called you? Bitch-sensei?" She giggled just to spite her, and she was successful.

Irina snapped out of her dumbstruck state and fumed, pointing at the small female. "Brat! Don't go sneaking around like that! And it's Irina-senpai to you!" She huffed, crossing her arms on her gifted chest.

Lovro chose this moment to speak up, "You were a terrible apprentice, but maybe you'll be better off as a teacher." He told Irina, before glancing one last time at the pinkette who was now beside him, before walking off.

The busty blonde looked surprised at his comment, but soon looked radiant. "Of course!"

Sakura watched Lovro move away, then at the blonde. Clearing her throat, she addressed the seductress. "You, a teacher? Geez, you really let yourself go."

Her good mood diminished, Irina turned on her heel and chased the giggling pinkette.

The assassins-to-be were gawking as they watching the pink-haired girl run effortlessly while being chased by their English teacher.

Karasuma coughed to get their attention, causing them to turn to the doorway where their teacher, who was previously lying outside, stood. "That's your new classmate."

* * *

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura introduced herself with a slight wave as she faced the class. She was smiling, but her eyes were sharp. Clearly, she was evaluating them.

"They call me Korosensei, and I'm sure the class will introduce themselves to you after class. You can seat beside Karma-kun."

Nodding, the pinkette felt eyes on her as she walked towards her desk. Ignoring the look on her seat mate's face as he studied her, she sat down and faced the front. Judging by the faraway look in her eyes, she wasn't listening at all.

Karasuma and Irina stood outside, eyeing the pinkette in thought.

"You know her?" Karasuma asked the blonde beside him, who nodded. Glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, he took note of the serious look on her face.

"Sakura Haruno. I only met her once, as a fellow apprentice to the same teacher."

Karasuma was surprised, "Lovro?"

"No. Someone better. How did you think I got my skills in seduction, through Lovro-sensei?" Irina chuckled. "Lovro-sensei was my second master. I learned most of my skills from someone else."

As he digested her words, he faced her. "Is she dangerous?"

"Right now, probably not. But I'm not sure what her reason for being here is."

* * *

Sakura was bombarded with questions from her classmates the moment class finished. They crowded around her desk, introducing themselves, then proceeded to interrogate her.

"I don't think it's possible to enroll in this particular class, so what got you here? I don't think I've seen you in Kunugigaoka before."

"Are you a pro assassin like Ritsu, too?"

"Are you a robot?" Silence engulfed the classroom for a moment before shouts of "What kind of question is that?!" rose from the students at the question directed at her.

Sakura sweat-dropped.

Thinking back to how her first day went, she smirked slightly, catching the attention of the students around her who looked at her curiously.

"I was sent here because of my bad behavior. Apparently, even if I'm a 'new' student, my actions will not be excused. I punched Mr. Perfect on my first day." Smirk widening at the shocked exclamations and dodging questions that asked just who 'Mr. Perfect' was, she continued. "I was there before, which is why this guy—" She pointed at Karma, "—knows me. It was my actual first day as a real first student back then, but I was told to drop-out by my parents when they heard about me getting bullied." Shrugging, she waved off their worries. All she said were half-truths. The first part about punching a student was true, which she took great pleasure in. Right before she was sent up the hill, she was greeted by the arrogant son of the principal, welcoming her back. Without a hint of hesitation, she reeled back her fist and punched. _Right in the nose_ , she thought to herself, proud. But then a student saw and reported it to one of the teachers, which was why she was sent to 3-E on her first day back to the school. She didn't really care, since that was the plan in the first place. She even got to pick who to mess up.

The second part wasn't exactly a lie either, but it wasn't all true, too. It really was her first day as a new student, but it was also supposed to be her last. She was sent there to gather information about some students and the principal—the manipulative asshole with sick beliefs—before causing a scene. Karma interfering wasn't part of the plan, but she was grateful for the back-up. She didn't want to send a student to the hospital, after all. It was just bad luck that her helper got punished for it. After her task was done, she dropped-out as instructed by her mentor.

"I'm not an assassin, really. I'm just a normal student—or maybe not so normal, seeing as we're going to have to kill an alien-like creature that we call our teacher." Laughs and snickers erupted, nodding at her answer.

"And no, I'm not a robot. I'm as human as you all are."

Kayano thought back to the pinkette's answers, before focusing on a certain detail. "How did you and Karma-kun meet?"

Sakura glanced at the redhead, before smiling sheepishly while scratching the back of her head in a similar way her best friend does. "He kind of stood up for me while I was getting bullied, which is why he got sent here, from what I've heard." Turning to Karma, she added, "I never got to thank you back then. I'm also sorry that you got punished for it." She bowed her head in apology.

Karma waved it off, saying, "Assassination is a lot more fun, no worries." He smirked. Some of their classmates elbowing him, saying "Saving a damsel in distress, aye?"

Inwardly, Sakura swooned. He reminded her a bit of her team mates, an odd mixture of personalities from her two idiots in one person.

"Why did you get bullied?"

Terasaka interrupted, "Isn't the pink hair enough of an answer?" he laughed haughtily. He was ignored.

Back then, she may have been there for just a day, but she made quite a name for herself. "I scored higher than someone, Natsuhiko Koyama, and he sent some kid to bully me into saying I cheated."

There was no use in humbling down her skills, and that included her brain. She didn't anticipate the possibility of returning, which was why she showed-off quite a bit during her stay in the past. She wasn't kidding when she said she could easily rise through the ranks.

Sakura was no fool, she knew her classmates were testing her. They may have warmed up to her, and she was welcomed with open arms, but she still felt the unsure waves coming off from the students around her. So, she took it upon herself to ease their worries. "Honestly, it came as a surprise when they told me I was to be transferred here and kill my teacher. To be let in on a secret that we were going to be trained as assassins and kill Korosensei before March. I hope you guys succeed." She smiled sincerely, meaning every word. It really did come as a surprise when she was informed the first time. More so when she was told just _what_ the teacher is. But she wasn't at all bothered. She even suggested her own teacher putting his life on the line to encourage them while he taught, which was only answered by an eye crease and an embarrassing easy defeat on her part.

Yes, she may have lied about the part about being inexperienced, but they'll find out soon enough anyways. She was trained from a very early age, has killed thousands from all around the world, and could probably take the tentacled-teacher head-on if she wanted to, but she decided to play the part of a normal, naïve student.

Her mission simply stated to watch, gather information, and report to her leader. Under no circumstances must she take part in any assassination attempts. She could probably help, if she so wishes to do so, but in terms of direct participation in the killing, she can't. She wasn't allowed to meddle in any way.

"What do you mean "I hope you guys succeed"?" Kataoka asked, puzzled as to why the pinkette would exclude herself.

Sakura cocked her head to the side, "Weren't you guys informed? I'll be here to train and help, but I'm not allowed to participate in the actual killing."

The class didn't know what to feel about the emerald-eyed student. Their worries were washed away as they talked to her, and they were actually liking the pinkette's company as time went on. But to hear that she was sent here, to their class of 3-E where they were tasked with the assignment of taking out their teacher, not to help in the killing, was simply baffling.

"So, what can you do?" Nakamura asked, still confused.

"I can help in plans, take part in minor roles, but I can't do anything major. When it comes to the killing blow or something equally threatening to Korosensei, I have to step out."

"You're practically useless then, if you can't do anything too bad to the octopus." Terasaka scowled.

Sakura shrugged, "I'll provide my help as much as I can."

And thus, the students of 3-E gained another trusted individual.

* * *

"Any news, Sakura?"

"They're bringing in Subject Horibe tomorrow."

The voice from the other line tsk-ed in response. "It is wise not to interfere this time. Shiro will undoubtedly be present as his 'guardian', make sure to keep an eye out for him."

"Understood."

"Any reports?"

Sakura paused, before replying. "The students are progressing at a much faster pace than we expected. Student Number Eleven has some pent-up bloodlust suppressed, which could prove to be disadvantageous to him when the time comes that he faces the real thing. Student Number One is as exceptional as we anticipated."

The person on the other side hummed. "Maintain distance for now."

Sakura considered her words, "Am I still not allowed to partake in the attempts?"

"Not yet. Watch and maybe act a bit but limit yourself."

Sighing, "Okay." Sakura replied.

"But don't bother keeping that brain of yours under locks." A smirk was apparent as her master spoke, "Give that principal of theirs hell. His brat's bloody nose isn't enough."

Sakura smirked, "Roger."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the wonderful feedback!

* * *

"Hey, Ritsu, can you find something about Sakura-san?" Kurahashi asked. It was the next day, the day after the pinkette came in class. And since the emerald-eyed female wasn't present yet, some of the early birds who were still curious turned to Ritsu for answers. After all, since the virtual female was capable of practically everything, more information could possibly be found on the pinkette.

"Let me check." The female on the screen said. As she processed information, she gasped, lagging slightly. The students came up to her, asking what the problem was.

"I… I can't find anything."

* * *

Sakura walked up the hill, annoyed. Her early morning routine already took a fourth of her energy, the time and effort it took to navigate through the forest to get to the classroom was an added energy-eater. Looking at the watch on her wrist, she slowed down her pace. She wasn't late, nor was she early, so she decided to spend a bit of time catching up to everything.

Subject Horibe was coming in today, and while she didn't particularly dislike the male, he was still a bit of a thorn on her side. More so his 'guardian'. Knowing the kid, she knew he would challenge the octopus.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a ring coming from her phone. Fishing her phone out from her pocket, she first read the caller ID before answering the call. "What's up, Shika?"

"Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery-san tried to access your file." He drawled out, muttering a 'Troublesome' under his breath.

Sakura nodded, expecting it already. "I knew it would happen. You probably didn't let that happen though, no?" It would raise questions, but she hopes they wouldn't ask her directly.

"Of course, woman."

"As expected. Is that all?"

It was silent for a moment, a buzzing sound heard from the background. "Yeah." Then he ended the call.

Pouting slightly at the abrupt end of the call, she pocketed her phone before seeing the classroom coming to view.

Shikamaru Nara was their tech guy, the smartest person she knows. He hid data so carefully that even the government couldn't access any of their information.

She shook her head slightly, ridding herself of such thoughts. If she lingered on them, she might get home-sick. Time for class.

* * *

"I believe Karasuma-sensei told you another transfer student is coming."

"Yeah. Probably another assassin."

"Hey, Ritsu, have you heard anything? You know, as a fellow assassin?"

Glancing at Sakura, Ritsu answered with an affirmative. "Yes, a little." If the class noticed the slight pause, they didn't say anything. And those who were present when Ritsu looked up information on Sakura and found none stayed silent, unsure of what to think of it. "Originally, he and I were supposed to be introduced together. I would handle long-range attacks, and he, close-range combat. Together, we'd drive Korosensei into a corner." Her tone turned into a grim one, "However, those orders were cancelled for two reasons." That captured the whole class' attention, excluding Sakura's.

"Really? What were they?"

"Firstly, his adjustments took longer than expected. And secondly… I lack the capability to provide him support."

Sakura scoffed, disguising it as a cough. Subject Horibe wasn't stable, would never be unless he turns away from the power he wants. He was a lot similar to one of her friends in that aspect. The want for power drove him mad, and he won't be satisfied unless he has proven himself as the strongest. The _things_ attached to him will never stop their constant onslaught on his brain.

"As an assassin, I am overwhelmingly inferior to him." With Ritsu's admittance, the class was shocked. The third transferee might just be successful in his attempt to assassinate their teacher. And somehow, that left a bitter taste on their tongues.

The door slid open, catching all their attention. Sakura felt her eyes narrow as she took in the person. She watched him perform one of his— _dumb_ , her inner coughed-magic tricks, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. I'm not the new student, I'm his guardian."

 _Sure_ , Sakura thought, _and I'm the fucking queen_. She crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at the newcomer.

"You can call me "Shiro", meaning "White"."

Looking at their teacher's face, Sakura was amused to find him liquified on a corner of the ceiling, face blank. If Naruto were here, he'd be laughing nonstop. Sakura laughed a little at how their teacher reasoned with them, not believing at how gullible he was about rumors.

Shiro produced something from his sleeve, giving it to Korosensei. "He's a rather unique child, in personality and otherwise." With how the man experimented on the kid, it was to be expected, Sakura thought bitterly, eyeing the small packaged item that was soon revealed to be a snack that was given to the tentacled-creature.

Shiro turned, surveying the class before stopping at Nagisa, then his eyes caught pink and immediately his defense heightened. He stared at Sakura for a while, the class following his gaze to find Sakura glaring at the covered stranger. They were bewildered as to why the pinkette would glare at the older man so fiercely, as if the man had committed a serious crime against her.

"Yes?" Korosensei caught on, questioning the guardian's tense form.

"Oh, just… You've got good kids here." Somehow, the class felt like he was lying. They all glanced back at the pinkette who still remained glaring at the covered man.

"Hm?" Karma addressed Sakura, staring curiously at the female.

"I don't trust him."

The students close to them exchanged glances, overhearing the short conversation.

"I'm sure he'll fit right in. Now, to introduce him—" They all turned to the door as the man faced towards it. "Hey, Itona!" He called out. "Come on in."

As Sakura felt a presence from behind the wall behind her—since she was seated at the back—her attention snapped behind her, head swiveling as she moved her seat, just as the wall burst open to reveal the said male, dry despite the weather outside. She watched as the kid remained nonplussed as he stared ahead and walked to the available sit between Karma and Terasaka, sitting down calmly as if he didn't just come in through the wall.

"I won." He said, "I proved that I'm stronger than that classroom wall."

Sakura wanted to facepalm at his logic. Even Sasuke wasn't that much into his want for power to destroy a wall just to prove his superiority.

"Use the damn door!" Majority of the class chorused, causing Sakura to giggle at their disturbed faces.

"That's all that matters. That's all." He remained impassive, as if he didn't hear the class.

Sakura surveyed the faces around her, amused. Even Korosensei didn't know how to react, his face twisted into some kind of expression that held no exact emotion.

"This is Horibe Itona. Please call him Itona." His white-clad guardian introduced him, unbothered by his entrance.

"Say, Itona-kun, something's been bothering me." Karma began, not seemingly affected by the male's unusual way of arrival, "You came in from outside, right? Empty-handed?" He asked, smiling. "It's raining buckets out there, and yet there's not a drop of it on you."

The thing with Karma Akabane was that he seemed to be in his own world, unaffected by what was going on in this reality. Sakura was impressed by the male's easy-going nature.

Itona finally turned his head to look around the classroom, before standing up and walking towards Karma. "You're probably the strongest—" He cut himself off, his eyes flickering to the head of pink beside the redhead. Sakura stared back at him.

A silent stare-off began between the pinkette and the new arrival. Once again, the class felt at a loss. First was the guardian, and now the new student. It was obvious that the pinkette was more than what she seemed.

Itona looked down at Karma, raising his hand to pat the redhead. Sakura tensed for a moment, before forcing herself to remain seated. There was a small chance of Subject Horibe causing any harm on the students. She was proved correct in her assumptions when Itona spoke. "Don't fret. I have no interest in killing those weaker than me." And as his eyes flicked past Karma's head, he added, "And some people."

The class wasn't sure if the new student was referring to the pinkette who, they sweat-dropped, was suddenly napping, or if he just added it as an afterthought.

"The only ones I do want to kill, are those who could be stronger than me." He walked towards Korosensei. "And in this classroom, Korosensei, that's you." He pointed at the octopus-like teacher. Then he gazed back at the napping pinkette in thought, before shaking his head and turning back to the teacher.

The class didn't miss the way the new student looked at Sakura. The pinkette felt eyes on her, slowly raising her head, she looked around in question, eyebrows raised, before yawning. Shikamaru was rubbing off on her.

She looked harmless, but they knew not to judge a book by its cover. They wanted answers.

Sakura was inwardly panicking despite her lax posture. He was blowing her cover!

"Ne, Sakura-chan, are you strong?" Karma asked, his tone playful but his eyes glinting in a curiously assessing way. The question captured a few students' attention, being close enough to overhear it despite the quiet way it was asked.

Sakura shook her head, "Nah. I don't know what he's talking about. He probably hit his head when he came in." her half-assed rushed response had her dying inside in embarrassment. That was totally a not so smart thing to say.

Karma chuckled. "Really now." He was unsatisfied, and so were the eavesdroppers.

"In terms of strength, we're worlds apart." Korosensei said, smugness apparent in his tone.

"We're closer than you think. After all, we're brothers."

* * *

Sakura was annoyed. Subject Horibe was spouting nonsense, probably caused by what Shiro tells him. He may have the same sweet-tooth and taste in raunchy magazines, but that wasn't enough to prove that he and Korosensei were related in any way. Brothers? She scoffed. Being injected with a milder version of what the tentacled teacher had doesn't mean shit.

Now, she watched, distaste shown in her eyes if one were to look closely. She leaned on a wall as they arranged their desks into a ring with both 'brothers' in the middle. Sakura knew this wasn't going to be a fair fight, seeing as Shiro was present. But she also knew they weren't going to succeed in whatever plan they made up.

She frowned as Itona finally showed his—sickening, inhuman—abilities. Despite his expressionless façade, she knew of the inner turmoil he was having, the inner battle he had with the power as it fought with him inside his mind. It was abnormal. He was an unstable experiment. A disaster waiting to happen.

The pinkette closed her eyes, battling with her own mind. She listened as Shiro went on with Korosensei's weaknesses, taking note of each and every one as it was listed. She didn't bother watching the fight, already being able to predict the outcome. When it all became silent, she knew the battle was brought to an end in favor of their teacher.

With a shake of her head, she glanced one last time at the passed-out from of Itona being carried by Shiro. Undoubtedly, they would return to try again soon. Perhaps sooner rather than later, knowing the white-clad man.

As the class collected themselves and began arranging the seats, Sakura couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her lips as their teacher, Korosensei, thought back to the attempt on his life by his self-proclaimed sibling. She giggled at how mortified he was, almost comical at how he expressed himself. The outgoing nature of the students, despite being labeled as trash by those below the hill, was refreshing. The thought of the students' unwavering will to prove themselves made her proud of them, as she had gone through the same backlash they had. A warm feeling bloomed in her chest as she looked at the smiling faces of her classmates.

She smiled despite herself. This is proving to be one of her best missions so far.

* * *

"Their plan failed, shishou."

A scoff. "Obviously." A pause. "How are the students?"

"Curious about Korosensei—" An amused huff was heard from the other line as the name was mentioned, "—but he remained silent." Sakura smiled slightly, "Naruto would've loved it here."

"Too bad that knucklehead's too much of an idiot for that mission. Perhaps we could send him as part of the reinforcements when something happens." And as an added afterthought, "Although hopefully nothing does. I'm sure you can handle yourself well enough if ever the time comes."

Sakura hummed. "Actions to take, shishou?"

"None. Remain vigilant, but," the person seemed to be hesitating, "Don't take this too seriously. The kids could handle the octopus, you're just there to watch. Focus on the mission, but don't think that you couldn't enjoy it as well." The call ended.

aaaaaaaaaaaa

Sakura was almost disappointed with how the ball game went.

Basketball was easy, too easy. Even though some of the players in her team were easily distracted and intimidated by the aggressive plays of the others teams, she managed to create a good enough play with her team that got them the winning title.

She smirked as her other female classmates chatted animatedly, congratulating each other with a job well done. Nakamura had her arm slung over Sakura's shoulder, bringing her in a one-arm hug as she complimented her fast thinking that created their play. Sakura shrugged, winking. "Couldn't have done it without you guys. We're a team, after all." She laughed as the females around her cheered. They walked towards where the boys' baseball game was being held.

Sakura whistled as she slowed her pace to walk behind the group. She was slowly bonding with her classmates, and while she wasn't completely comfortable in their company, she was getting there. Surprisingly, she was warming up to her classmates, and even more surprising, her teachers. She was doing average in her classes, just the way she wanted it. She didn't want to shine too early-on.

In her most recent call with her master and original teacher, she was told to "focus on the mission but to enjoy it as well." since age-wise, she was the same age as them, and she deserved some form of childhood and a taste at a normal life that she didn't get to have before.

Sakura didn't bother reasoning with her master—after all, one of their top rules demanded utmost focus and undivided concentration to their missions and to detach themselves emotionally from possible threats—she knew, deep inside her, that she had been longing for moments like this. And even if she was contented with what she had before with her family and friends, this was an adventure she'd been hoping to have. The current setting of her mission may be unconventional in comparison to what was actually normal for junior-high students, but it provided a sort of normalcy and a sense of home to her due to the nature of her work. Killing wasn't something she was afraid of doing. Not anymore. And the task had the mix of something she has never encountered before—the class of supposedly normal kids training to be assassins, and an experiment-gone-wrong in the form of an octopus-like teacher.

She cheered as her class won, despite the cheap and probably illegal tricks they used.

And, she grinned, she couldn't wait to participate in the assassinations.

* * *

She caught him before he hit the ground.

Sakura gently placed Nagisa down, helping him up to his feet before turning to their P.E. instructor.

"Karasuma-sensei, that wasn't very nice." She chided playfully. It was P.E. class and they were swinging knives at each other and at their current teacher, with her lazily swatting away and blocking each and every move her mock-opponent threw. Then she felt the small spike of killing-intent, immediately knocking down her opponent just in time to see Nagisa come behind Karasuma, only to be flipped over. Seeing as she had grown rather fond of the small male, she rushed over to catch him before he touched the ground, grunting slightly. Karasuma sure didn't hold back that throw.

She felt her previous opponent staring at her in wonder and surprise, still on the ground. Sakura flashed her, Kayano, a sheepish smile, bowing her head in apology before turning back to Karasuma who began to look Nagisa over as he apologized. "You okay, Nagisa?" Sakura gave the male a once-over, getting a nod in return and a nod of gratitude for catching him.

Karasuma glanced at the pinkette, not missing the way her eyes narrowed as she gazed at Nagisa. Looking behind her, he noticed Kayano on the ground in a daze, probably due to the way Sakura knocked her down. When he was watching them, he noticed how the emerald-eyed female would hold back her slash and stabs, movements slow in a way the obviously hinted to her purposely slowing it down. As far as he had known from watching her during their classes, she wasn't anything special, no eye-catching moves being done while training. He was still unsure of what to think of the pinkette, something at the back of his mind hinting at him that she wasn't normal, but there was no evidence to confirm his suspicions.

Sakura felt her teacher's eyes on her, but she was unbothered. More importantly, she was slightly amazed at how Nagisa was able to come up behind their teacher without being noticed until the last second. If it wasn't for Karasuma's experience and heightened senses, Nagisa could've been successful in his approach. The killer-intent was similar to a certain person she knew, and she didn't know what to think of it.

Just as her mind wandered, her eyes followed her teacher's form as he walked up to their classroom, only stopping to take in a new person. Sakura's mind flashed with warning signs, telling her that the man in front of Karasuma—who introduced himself as Takaoka Akira, their new P.E. instructor to replace their current one—wasn't what he seemed. She spent enough time with a certain male to know that Takaoka's jovial expression was false. His whole person right then and there radiated fakeness.

She quietly left as the new teacher came down, pulling out her phone to dial a friend she knew would have information on the man's character. "Hello? Shikamaru? Tell me something about Takaoka Akira."

As the male on the other line listed everything on the suspicious male's profile, every attribute and past incidents involving the male, Sakura felt herself tremble in suppressed anger, disgusted at what she was hearing.

She needed a walk to ease her mind before she could do anything that might blow her cover. Her short-temper and violent tendencies could make her do something she might regret. She breathed deeply, her murderous intent spiking up sharply before easing down.

But a walk didn't seem to be enough to calm her still-shaking hands. And so, she climbed up a tree, and began jumping from one branch to another.

* * *

End.

So, um, I kind of received some messages saying that my lack of authors' notes on my works are unnerving, that it makes me look unapproachable. I just want to let you guys know that I am very much happy with your reviews (I even re-read them since it doesn't fail to bring a smile to my face seeing as some were excited for updates to the point I could feel their excitement through the words they type), and that I am open to requests. I am just kind of… shy to add comments after every chapter.

Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura came upon a walking redhead.

She managed to calm herself enough to stop swinging and jumping from branch to branch, settling on dropping down on the forest floor and stroll. She managed to cover a great distance, letting her anger out on the branches that made her pause in her jumps. As she swung, she noticed a certain golden-eyed sadist walking leisurely, skipping P.E. as usual, but wasn't in the mood to stop just yet. Once she came to gather her bearings, she turned around, made her way down to the forest ground, and walked to where she knew Karma would be.

"Skipping again, I see." Sakura hummed as the redhead came to view, noticing her right away. _The perks of having pink hair,_ Inner jested.

Karma shrugged, smiling amusedly as he stopped in front of the smaller pinkette. She barely reached his chin. "Good girl gone bad, I see." He replied, chuckling.

Sakura shrugged. "Needed some time for myself." She decided to head back, walking past Karma. Hearing footsteps follow her, she saw red hair in her peripheral vision.

Karma was curious. "Oh?" He said, "Does this have something to do with the new teacher?" He raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at her, still keeping pace.

The pinkette shrugged, slightly turning her head to gaze back at him. "Perhaps." She simply replied, turning to look straight ahead to where she knew the classroom would be. Their next class would be starting soon. "I have a bad feeling about him." _He's a psycho_ , she thought, not bothering to voice it out.

Karma hummed. Looks like it wasn't just him that felt something amiss.

* * *

With yesterday's newfound information swimming in her head as she stood in line with the rest of her classmates—with the exception of a certain rebellious redhead—she glared at their new instructor, clear mistrust apparent in her eyes. Some of her classmates questioned her anger, confused as to why the pinkette seemed to hate the man who did nothing wrong. They reasoned that it was probably because she wasn't present when he gave out sweets yesterday and missed his smiles and playful banter. She probably had trust issues with older people, seeing as she was comfortable enough with them during her first week.

Sakura, of course, ignored her classmates' questioning. She decided on facing him head-on when the inevitable time comes that he shows his true colors as a brutal drill sergeant. She also made sure to do something. If she were to stay there in Class 3-E with the others, she wanted it to be free from people like Takaoka. Mind flashing back, she tuned out their laughing, rolling her eyes at the grown man's childish antics that her classmates found amusing. Last night, she dug up some photos of him that showed his sadistic side, the Takaoka who abuses his strength and power through brute force and violence. Who doesn't hesitate to beat people up just to show that he was superior and should be followed. She even had some of her connections gather up statements from the people he has abused, disgusted by their recounts of the vile man.

She sent the photos to Karasuma, excluding the reports. It's only a matter of time before he sees it and takes action.

Or maybe not really take action. She inwardly groaned. Thinking back to the reports, they all said that he wouldn't stop unless someone from his troops would step up to best him in a fight. So far, all those who had tried hadn't succeeded. But, as her eyes roamed her classmates and stopped at one, maybe this time, it's possible.

She snapped out from her contemplating when she heard gasps. She turned to see Maehara being kneed on the stomach. Searching her previously half-focused mind to find out what transpired before the scene in front of her, she found out that Maehara had directly voiced out his complaints about their new ridiculous schedule to the older man. She growled, startling the students closest to her. They turned to her, hesitating when they saw her murderous expression. She tried her best to conceal her killing intent, choosing instead to glare as heatedly as she can at the sorry-excuse-of-a-teacher. Because no matter how much she wanted to beat up the former soldier, she can't do a damn thing because of her mission.

She held herself back, standing up to walk towards her fallen classmate, ignoring the nervous stares of those around her. "Are you alright?" She asked, worried. She pressed a palm on his stomach, drawing back when he flinched. She eyed the male on the ground before raising her head to look at the man responsible. He was looking at her in interest, his eyes wide in delight as he took in the scene in front of him with a large fake smile plastered on his face. Normal people would've shuddered at the look, but she wasn't normal. She has faced crueler people, the most ruthless and bloodthirsty criminals. He paled in comparison to the ones who had brought her nightmares.

She looked back down on Maehara in concern, he was slightly responsive again, no longer grimacing in pain. She dug inside her pocket, taking out what looked to be a small storage box for pills. The onlookers were looking at Sakura, she felt the way their stares bore in her back as she opened the case to reveal several compartments with different pills of varying colors.

She picked a blue-colored one before snapping the box close and hiding it away in her pocket once again. She handed it to Maehara. "This should help to ease the pain." The male looked skeptical at first, and after what looked like a momentary inner struggle, he took the pill from the pinkette and swallowed it dry, eyebrows raising at the surprisingly sweet capsule.

"Thanks." He said with a grateful smile, already feeling the effect of the medicine as he slowly raised himself up in a sitting position, holding his stomach. Only a slight throbbing remained. Sakura nodded, smiling slightly before standing up and moving back to her original place in line.

Takaoka glanced from the student he kneed then at the pinkette. He cracked his neck.

Sakura ignored his stare as he began to spout nonsense. His twisted views of saving the world as families with him as their dad made her scoff. She watched him grab two students—Kanzaki and Mimura—in a hug. His eyes betrayed his hidden intentions, cruelty in his upturned eyes.

She almost screamed in frustration when Kanzaki stood up, already knowing what she was going to say. Inwardly, she felt proud that the girl would speak up, but the person they were dealing with was a cold-blooded bastard. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut until help arrived? Sakura barely managed to hold herself back as the timid female she was previously held captive with was slapped, hard enough to send her skidding across the ground. She immediately rushed to her, taking out a similar pill to what she gave Maehara. She didn't want the female's cheek to swell. She had to breathe in deeply as she saw the handprint on Kanzaki's cheek, knowing that if she wasn't there to give her specially-made pills that the bruise would become apparent in a few minutes, seeing it already swell with a slight bluish-violet hue.

She handed the pill, to which Kanzaki swallowed with slight trouble. "The same with Maehara-san, in a few minutes, there won't be any more pain, and no bruise to stay either." Sakura gave a small smile, Kanzaki attempting to return it but failed with a wince. Sakura turned to face Takaoka, staring at him as he stared back at her.

"If that's a problem, we can talk it out with our fists." He said, swinging around his fist. "That's one of your old dad's specialties!"

Sakura growled again, this time walking towards Takaoka and standing in front of him to glare at him directly. She was being urged on by her inner to _beat the shit out of the old fuck_ but was thankfully stopped by Karasuma who finally decided to show up. "Takaoka, stop!"

"Are you all right? Does your neck hurt?" Karasuma asked as he knelt down on Kanzaki's side.

Kanzaki shook her head. "I'm okay, Sakura-san helped." She motioned to the pinkette who was dangerously close to snapping their new instructor's neck but remained rooted to her spot.

"And you, Maehara-kun?" Karasuma addressed the previously kneed male, who also nodded and pointed at Sakura.

Karasuma eyed the petite pink-haired female before standing up to face his former ally.

* * *

Sakura honestly hated how specific some missions were, like her current one. If she were told to just watch, she could probably find a way to be able to beat up those who deserved it _like a certain individual_ , but no, she was also told _not_ to participate in major circumstances like assassinating an octopus-like teacher and that probably extended to maiming the psycho that was their new trainer.

She felt the rage before she saw Korosensei arrive to question the other teacher's actions. Sakura knew it was useless, even with their target arriving. She was told that the alien-like teacher held his values and principles high in being a teacher, which meant he had no right to question another teacher's way of teaching, despite how inhuman it is.

The thought-to-be saviors were brushed off and were seated by the steps leading to their classroom as the students had no choice but to resume with their P.E. class and began squatting against their will. Sakura silently cursed Karma, he should be there to rile their instructor up as some form of entertainment for her to use to calm herself, or to at least take part in the torture.

Sakura didn't have any trouble with her squats, instead deeming it a waste of time. Three-hundred squats was nothing compared to what she had to go through back in her home. Her classmates were a different story, unused to the strain.

"Karasuma-sensei." She heard Kurahashi from beside her call out in distress.

"Hey, now. Karasuma isn't part of our family." Takaoka loomed over the female, cracking his knuckles. "This is what happens to kids who don't rely on their dad alone!" He pulled his fist back, a crazed look in his eyes.

But before he could hit the girl, Sakura appeared in-between Takaoka and Kurahashi, in a stance with an expression that portrayed her fury, slightly disappointed that Karasuma held the man back by his arm. She lowered her fists but nonetheless, she stayed in front of Kurahashi.

"That's enough." Karasuma said from behind Takaoka who stood still with his fist still raised, "If you want to get violent, get violent with me."

The sadistic male stood up, shrugging. "It's like I said: this isn't violence, it's education."

Sakura sneered, "This is abuse of power." She muttered to herself, eyes hardening as she knew what was going to happen next.

"Choose the best student you trained, Karasuma." He walked towards his pack and took out a real knife, stabbing through the rubber one he threw on the ground.

Sakura knew of the plan he had in his head. Giving his opponent a weapon while he was bare-handed. He makes it seem like a handicap, but she knew, based from the reports, that he had done the same back in the military. Unarmed, he'd beat down a new recruit just to prove that he outranked them. He probably thought the same thing would happen here, that since her classmates were trained to use special rubber knives, they would be scared of using real knives against a human.

But not her. Not Karma. And probably not..

She side-eyed Nagisa. Probably not him, too.

"Well, Karasuma? Pick one!"

Karasuma turned to them, eyeing each and ever one, before turning to Sakura. He opened his mouth to speak, but when the pinkette shook her head and motioned to Nagisa, he decided against it. He turned to said male, giving him a once-over as he thought back to what he felt from the boy the last time they trained.

He offered the knife, and after a moment, the blue-haired male took it.

* * *

As someone who had experience with assassins, Sakura knew Nagisa would go a long way if he ever decided to take the dark path.

She watched, entranced, as Nagisa walked towards Takaoka as if he was simply strolling through the park. At first, he was obviously unsure of his movements, not used to holding a real weapon. But something seemed to have clicked in his mind, something that switched on the side revealed to them now. Sakura felt a shiver of excitement, noticing his smile as he came to bump Takaoka, who stood still as if in shock. He instilled fear on those around her, but the feeling radiating off of him was familiar, so much like what her home felt. He suddenly swiped up with his knife, startling the grown man who had his eyes wide in fright, so unlike the wicked man he was from before, losing his balance. Like a snake, he was suddenly behind Takaoka, knife inches away from the petrified man's neck.

"Gotcha." He smiled triumphantly this time, unlike the one reserved to traumatized those it was directed to.

At first, Sakura was shocked when she found out about Nagisa. From his profile, he was as normal as a kid could be. But the talent he had was astounding, something not normal for kids. He was a natural in terms of being an assassin. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought he grew up in her world. It would've been understandable if so, but he didn't.

He didn't grow up trained from the moment he was able to walk to become an assassin. He wasn't part of a special program who experimented on kids to make them as weapons, who had escaped from the disasters of a certain lab accident and was now serving a leader with other kids and special grown-ups to go against the power-hungry scientist responsible for the thing that destroyed the moon and the ticking timebomb they had for a teacher.

But now, as she cheered with her classmates, she couldn't help but feel proud of the small male. He did well. And judging from the shocked expressions from those around her, they obviously doubted the male at first and was now feeling proud of him as well. He exceeded Karasuma's expectations, she was sure. She'd be gawking too if she didn't know of his skills beforehand.

Despite his win, Nagisa reverted back to his usual self that gave no indication that held such talent. Sakura huffed in amusement. He, amazingly enough, politely told Takaoka to— _fuck off_ , Inner giggled—leave.

Then, she felt it. That presence that had her on her toes as she looked around, eyes immediately stopping on the figure that approached their now-fired psycho teacher. The board chairman of Kunugigaoka Junior High School, Asano Gakuho. She had felt his presence in their classroom, watching everything. But it was only now that he made himself known.

She detested the man. She knew of his past, but his obsession with education gives him an abnormal sense of prioritization, as he priortizes the maintenance of his educational ideals over the world's future. He prioritizes its maintenance even over basic moralitly. He was a good man, but she didn't like how he created the school's system, of having a class to mock to boost others. It was sickening.

He spoke calmly at first, creating an image of an unbothered man, before it shattered as he shoved Takaoka's dismissal notice in the trembling man's mouth. Sakura still felt disgusted with his words, of allowing fear to aid in education. He was no better than the former soldier.

All was well, with Takaoka gone and never to return. She excused herself from the class, giggling when she saw their tentacled-teacher chase them like an insect as they screeched.

She made sure they left before she took out her phone to give her report.

"Report." The voice immediately said.

Sakura wasted no time to answer, "Akira Takaoka has been successfully removed from the class."

"By what means?"

"A mock-fight. Nagisa Shiota was chosen to be the challenger."

"And you?"

"I only gave a tip to Karasuma-sensei to act on."

A sigh was heard. "I meant did you take part in the challenge?"

"No." Sakura immediately denied. "I made sure not to be chosen."

"Why not?"

"Pardon?" Sakura wasn't sure if she misheard, but did her master just—

"Why didn't you take him on instead of girly-boy?"

"I was given strict instructions not to partake in anything big." There was a hint of uncertainty at the end of her reply.

"Sakura." Said female stood up straighter. "I only gave you that instruction for the octopus, you're free to beat up some little shit if you feel like it."

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Maybe next time, shishou."

A chuckle. "By the way, Shiro and his little experiment is returning sometime this week. One of our bugs said something about their plan involving Ryoma Terasaka. Probably going to bribe the kid to do their dirty work. Keep an eye out."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Leave it to the man to do something like that. "Will do."

"Take care of yourself, Haruno." It was said gently but had a serious edge to it.

"Always." The pinkette replied softly, ending the call.

Subject Horibe was coming back with a vengeance. Sakura sighed. It was becoming a bit too hot lately, and it wasn't good for her and her temper.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura wasn't affected by the heat wave.

Growing up, she was exposed to much hotter climates than where she was currently at, so she didn't really have any problem with the heat today. But it seems like her classmates were a different story. She slightly chuckled as she trudged along with her classmates to where Korosensei was leading them, her sadistic side cackling at their grumbles and whines.

"All right, we're here!" Their teacher announced, stopping as he faced them. "Behold!"

As they parted the bushes, her classmates were surprised and delighted to see a river bank made into a pool, something the octopus-like teacher of theirs proudly stated as being made especially for them. Her fellow members of Class 3-E quickly rid themselves of their clothes as they jumped in the water, causing her to dodge a few droplets that rose in the air heading towards her. Sakura gave an impressed nod at their teacher, who took it upon himself to act as their lifeguard. Sakura watched them do laps on the pool, play with a ball that had the face of their teacher that was given by said person himself, and overall have fun.

"Are you not going to join them, Sakura-chan?" Korosensei asked, fanning himself as he whistled.

Sakura shook her head. "My special lotion would be washed away, my skin's pretty sensitive to the sun." She lied, sitting down cross-legged far enough where water couldn't touch her. Korosensei turned his head to look at her for a moment, before looking back down on the man-made pool. He didn't comment on what she said.

She didn't technically lie, since the first part was true. Her 'special lotion' wasn't the waterproof type, and without her lotion, she'll be vulnerable to some things. She inwardly grumbled, she really has to have some delivered to her. She stared longingly at the water that splashed as her classmates fooled around. Despite not being affected by the heat, that didn't mean she didn't want to jump in and have a splash. Water had this way of calming her.

But even with the setback, she wasn't bored. She was amused by her teacher's insistent whistling, of him yelling rules, thoroughly destroying the fun mood of her classmates. She giggled, tapping her fingers along the tune Korosensei was whistling as her classmates glared at him. He didn't seem the least bit bothered by dampening the mood.

When Kurahashi splashed water on the acting-lifeguard, Sakura blinked when he screeched, turning away from the water. Karma began agitating the tentacled teacher by rocking the high chair he sat on, almost causing the nervous teacher to slip off. As Korosensei shrieked, practically pleading for Karma to stop, she came to the same conclusion her classmates had—their teacher was weak against water.

She could almost see the gears and knobs turning in the other students' heads, probably coming up with plans on how to use the newly-found most promising weak point on him. She was startled out of her musings when she heard footsteps from above the pool, glancing up to see Terasaka glowering at those below him, which were the rest of the class.

Sakura thought back to what her master said. It looked like he was already approached.

* * *

Sakura was up in the tree where Terasaka had a not-so-friendly chat with his friend. She swung her legs as she sat on a branch, gazing down below where Muramatsu sat. She didn't like how Terasaka shoved his friend away just because he found out the other male had better grades because of the octopus-man. He should at least be proud that his friend had achieved something, even if he got it by listening to Korosensei. Sakura frowned.

She jumped down once Muramatsu stood up and walked away, following the direction where the male being used by Shiro went to. She managed to overhear his short conversation with Yoshida and a thud of something heavy falling and breaking, probably due to something Terasaka did. She was leaning against the outside wall of their classroom as she listened to him talk down on the others that were in the classroom, before straightening in alarm as she heard something like a can being thrown on the floor and smoke seeping from the room. She quickly rushed in, eyes narrowed as she inhaled the smoke. She knew what it was.

* * *

She was hidden in a tree when the sky darkened, following Terasaka and watched in apprehension as he dragged a fuel can towards the body of water they were in earlier, kicking down the can and spilling down the contents inside into the water. She sniffed at the air, letting out an incredulous exhale. Putting two and two together, she was almost impressed by what Shiro had in plan. Almost, being the keyword. Something told her it wasn't going to be that easy to kill Korosensei, and she even reconsidered her previous thought of being able to handle the yellow-creature. With multiple attempts on his life, he probably gained enough near-death experiences to have some sort of hidden move under his sleeve. Sakura didn't know what to think of the plausible possibility of him developing into something harder to kill, learning from mistakes the same way his students had.

She watched in disdain as Shiro handed the younger male his reward for doing the deed.

She glanced below her, on a branch of another tree where Itona sat. She wasn't sure what to think of the younger male, but she knew enough to know that whatever they were planning to do tomorrow was sure to fail.

"Terasaka Ryouma, I understand all too well how you feel." Shiro said, causing Sakura to scoff. The same thing was said to Itona, as well as to one of her friends from home. Those words that held empty meanings just to earn the other's blind trust. Words that meant everything to the other, but nothing more than pretty lies for the one who said it.

"There's no vision in your eyes." Itona bluntly told Terasaka. "No will or want to win."

Sakura felt herself nodding along to his words. It was true, for now. She understood why Terasaka accepted the task. Terasaka was, in short, the very definition of the Main Campus's definition of a Class E student, a dimwitted problem child who solved his problems though uncivil methods and made use of factors that wouldn't get him far in life to try and get by in school while not trying to improve himself for the better.

He probably thought himself being left behind in the ever growing and changing class E dynamic. Unable to adjust to his surroundings as fast as they were changing was a source of frustrations which only made him deny this change more and the result was that, as Class E was moving more and more ahead in life with greater confidence and abilities, Terasaka was only being left further and further behind because of his lack of desire or vision to change and improve.

Deep down, Terasaka seems to feel somewhat burdened by his inability to really adapt and change into his new environment: first from his bullying becoming obsolete and now becoming on the other side of the bullying by the very type of people that he used to bully for the reason that he used to bully them, to his new, somewhat comfortable life in Class E being yanked from under his feet do to the requirements to kill their teacher and the newfound ambition in his fellow student's psyches in order to both escape from the destitution of the Class E life and pull themselves up to be better at school while he was both too lazy and felt unable to keep up academically which only furthered his frustrations to an eventual boiling point when his friends began to adapt and move ahead of him while he was the only one to remain solely behind.

Terasaka blamed this on Korosensei as opposed to him not even trying to get better at school or what he does; in his mind the teacher trying to make them better people and teach them all that he can before the Earth is destroyed is the one at fault instead of him for not even making an attempt at school or in life.

Simply put, he was as confused and misguided as most junior-high kids were.

Right then, Sakura made up her mind. She won't interfere with Shiro's plans tomorrow. She needs Terasaka to understand the depth of his impulsive decisions and actions.

* * *

She was right. The spray can Terasaka let loose in the classroom yesterday was something similar to a cedar-pollen allergen that works only on Korosensei. As she remembers, it dulls the senses of tentacled lifeforms. She knew it right away when she sniffed the air yesterday, familiar with it since it was one of her friends' family who created it.

She tuned Terasaka out as he started to urge the others to join him on his assassination. Something didn't add up, now that she thinks about it. As they were led to the pool, Sakura felt something in her gut, warning her of something.

Once Teraska shot his gun, Sakura finally realized what it was.

She shot up in alarm as the wall that kept the water in the pool was blown off, her classmates were being swept by the water currents, towards an end that they surely won't be able to survive. She turned to the shocked-looking Terasaka who had his eyes widened in fright. The possibility of his classmates being a part of the act didn't dawn on him.

Sakura quickly chased after them, careful to keep a distance from the water and thinking of ways to save her panicking friends. She jumped from rock to rock, looking around for anyone close enough to help. Her teacher was quick in his aid, taking student after student and raising them up from the water. His tentacles were soaking up the water, but Sakura knew it wasn't ordinary water, mind flashing back to the liquid Terasaka spilled in the water. It contained a substance that dulls tentacle movement.

Most of her classmates were saved, but there were still others who, while no longer in the raging waters, were still in a dangerous situation. Hara was clinging on to a branch for dear life, the wood looking as if it would snap at any second.

Sakura immediately rushed over but felt useless when she realized she would be unable to help her. She was too far. Sakura cursed her small frame and short limbs.

But, as she gazed down, it looked like Terasaka had it all in the bag. Karma seemed to have taken up the leader position, giving out orders to the man at fault and to the others. She was relieved and impressed, smiling down at her classmates.

It looked like it was going to be fine after all. Her previous assumptions were spot-on as Shiro and Itona left, their teacher proving to be formidable for the other experiment despite his handicaps and managed to best him once again.

Attention turning to her classmates, she leaped down from the rock she was on when she was sure no one was paying attention to her, sneaking up behind the only person aside from her who wasn't wet, and nonchalantly pushed Karma into the water.

She laughed when he spluttered, jumping to higher grounds before he could drag her down.

* * *

The class looked at Sakura. Some noticed her absence during the whole thing, the majority only taking note of her once the fight finished and she showed up to push Karma into the water. She was friendly during class hours. They dubbed the pinkette as their healer, seeing as she seemed to have extensive knowledge on medical-related stuff. She helped with pains, knew what medicine to give, always had a medical kit in hand when someone's hurt, and she even knew how to place bones back in their place—something she told them when they first began asking her questions about her skills in medicine.

They liked her. She had the knack for story-telling and was even funny whenever she told them about stuff from her past and stories of her friends in her old school, a school called "Konoha High". She tends to trail off whenever she talks about "Team Seven", a three-man team she used to be in for sports. Her eyes would often glaze over and she would frown, looking sad and wistful. She would snap out of it though and would laugh it off whenever anyone asked about it.

But something was fishy about the girl, and while they truly are warming up to her, they still wanted to know what was up and a few even tried stalking her.

The few who did try didn't even last long, eventually losing the pinkette once they walked down the hill. They were at a loss when one glance she's there, and the next she's gone.

But nonetheless, they were happy with her as an addition to their class.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she finished her report, turning off her phone once she was dismissed. Her classmates were interesting, but the things they were learning in class were things she already knew. The only thing stopping her from skipping was the need to have something to report, and the perfectionist in her not wanting to have a mark on her attendance.

She was jumping from roof to roof, heading home, when she heard a scream. It was already past sunset, the sky a bit dark as she looked around for the source of the sound. Jumping on another roof, she heard scuffling from below and a frantic voice pleading for someone to get away. She grasped the edges of the roof as she peeked down, craning her neck just in time to see a man in dark clothing advance on a much smaller woman.

"You can take my money, just please don't kill me!" The woman tried to reason with the thug, trembling as she offered her purse. The man brushed it off, walking closer to the cowering female. She was cornered, the woman's back against a wall in the alleyway.

The man was obviously drunk as he slurred, "But you're such a pretty little thing." He raised a hand to stroke the terrified female's cheek, earning him a whimper.

Sakura growled.

She jumped down behind the intoxicated man, her fall not making any sound. The woman seemed to notice her, her eyes wide in fear and anxiety as she looked at Sakura. The pinkette placed a finger to her lips in a shushing motion, slowly creeping up closer to the drunken man and quickly pressing a pressure point on his neck.

The man fell limply on his side, giving the previously cornered woman the opportunity to run. The woman, who Sakura now noticed had short navy-blue hair, turned back to smile at her in gratitude before running off. She was oddly familiar.

As Sakura glanced around the alleyway, she noticed that the woman seemed to have forgotten her purse. Walking over to it and picking it up, she paused for a moment before opening the bag to check for any ID for an address to return it to. She let out a small "Aha!" once she saw a card similar enough to an ID that had the woman's picture.

"Hiromi Shiota" The name beside the picture read.

Sakura blinked. Oh.

* * *

I'm not satisfied with this update, but it'll have to do for now. I won't be able to update much starting next week, and I'm not sure when I'll have the time to write again. Thank you for the feedbacks! Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.


End file.
